Will You Domestically Partner With Me?
by emmer23
Summary: My take on what happens after 7x16.


**A/N:** This is probably a little too fluffy, given the current state of affairs on Grey's, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

"This is not my dream. My dream doesn't look like this," Arizona finished, before promptly snapping up the newspaper page, indicating that the conversation was over.

Callie sat back and sipped on her glass of milk, trying to process everything that Arizona had just said.

"I know," she said finally, simply.

"Do you?" Arizona challenged, once again dropping her newspaper in her lap. "Do you honestly understand what it feels like to be in this situation?"

"Not entirely, but I understand that – "

"No, you don't understand. You couldn't possibly understand what it's like to know that everything could change in an instant. You could decide that you want to raise this baby with just Mark and there's nothing I could do about it. All you have is my word that I'm all in and you don't trust me yet, and I know that it will take time. I know that, and I respect that. But I have no claim to this baby, to this life. It frustrates me to no end that Mark does and that being in a relationship with you apparently carries no importance."

Callie was once again stunned into silence by Arizona's admission. The petulant, childish side of Callie wanted to come back with some biting retort about Arizona's word not meaning much. Luckily for both of them, her more rational side won and she bit her tongue.

"Of course it carries importance, Arizona. I care about what you say as much as, if not more, than what Mark says. But it shouldn't be this competition."

"No, it shouldn't, but I can't help but want to assert myself so that both of you realize that I'm here and ready and willing to do this."

Callie sighed and sat back in the couch. This situation was taking its toll on everyone and was fair to no one. She knew that words would not be enough to prove to Arizona her importance in the situation. Wordlessly, she lifted herself from the couch and walked to their bedroom.

"Oh, so that's it? You're just going to walk away? See, this is what I'm talking about. We can't even have a conversation about it without you just shutting me out. I am _so_ sick of – "

"Arizona, shut up," Callie admonished softly, having returned from the bedroom, a small box in hand. Arizona frowned but stopped talking, curious as to Callie's actions.

She walked over to where Arizona was sitting still slightly seething on the couch. Callie briefly paused her actions to think about how hot Arizona was when angry. Shaking her head and smiling to herself, she took the newspapers out of Arizona's hands and placed them further down the couch. Callie then used Arizona's legs as support to gently lower herself to her knees in front of the pouting blonde. Arizona sat up and looked at Callie with concern.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be – "

Arizona was once again cut off with a delicate "shut up." Callie opened the box that she was holding, presenting a solid white gold band with an elegant single diamond perched on the center.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now. Well, actually, I wanted to do it before Africa and everything, but the timing never seemed quite right. Now, the timing has never seemed more right, but I wanted to take you to a romantic dinner, do it right, you know? But with the baby and the arguing and Mark, it's just been hard to plan." Callie sucked in a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I do trust you, Arizona. You came back, for me, and you have said you're all in regarding a situation that is pretty shitty for you…for me. And I hope…that you trust me, too. I hope that you realize that I need you in this baby's life, in my life, and that you will play just as integral a role as me and Mark in parenting. We trust and love each other, but I want that trust and love to be solidified legally. I wish more than anything I could ask you the real question, but because I can't yet…Arizona, will you domestically partner with me?"

At Callie's bastardization of the "typical" marriage proposal question, Arizona laughed heartily and sincerely for the first time in a long time. She slid down the couch to kneel in front of Callie.

"You are such a dork," she whispered, before capturing Callie's lips in a sweet kiss.

Not realizing that Arizona's kiss was an answer in the affirmative, Callie continued, "It will give you rights that you don't have, visitation rights, decision-making rights, which I think are important for you to have before this baby comes, just in case anything happens. I think it would also entitle you to maternity leave."

"I know. It's considered everything but marriage, right?" Arizona replied, stopping Callie from rattling off the laundry list of domestic partnership rights. Arizona kissed her again, this time more deeply, trying to convey her answer a little less subtly.

"So, am I gonna get to wear this ring or are you just going to hold on to it?" Arizona asked slyly when they broke apart.

"That depends. Are you saying yes?" Callie was trying with all her might to be coy, but her brilliant smile was betraying her act entirely.

"Yes, Calliope, yes. I would love to domestically partner with you," she replied, giggling at the awkward turn of phrase Callie had coined.

Callie slipped the ring on Arizona's left forefinger and the two worked their way up to the couch behind them. Callie pushed Arizona back against the couch and sat next to her, reaching to cradle the blonde's face in her hand. Their lips met with more frenzy this time, both eager to celebrate the next step in their relationship. Arizona played with the hem of Callie's shirt before pulling away.

"I don't think I've mentioned how sexy you look with a baby bump," Arizona murmured against her skin. Callie grinned at the compliment, loving that Arizona was truly embracing her pregnancy and this baby.

Arizona pushed Callie back into the couch, before straddling her. Arizona's quest was momentarily stymied by the sight of the new object on her left hand. The two stopped to marvel at the way the dim light reflected off every facet of the beautiful stone, a tangible representation of their new-found trust and love.


End file.
